Mientras tanto
by Mary-Dream-Cielo
Summary: Una carrera contra el tiempo... ¿que ha estado haciendo Sherlock todo este tiempo? bueno... debemos averiguarlo antes de que los genios de la BBC nos lo cuenten.-


**Hola! gracias por pasar por aquí , por favor pónganse cómodos e intenten disfrutar de esta pequeña locura ¿Qué puedo decir? Antes de que los genios de Sherlock nos sorprendan con el "cómo" me dije a mi misma: "mi misma ¿Qué hizo mientras tanto? " así que escribí sobre eso.-**

**Desclaimer: Soy toda una dama –o al menos lo intento- así que es imposible ser Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat o Mark Gatiss, dicho esto, solo soy alguien con algo de tiempo libre y sin adicciones –fuera de un buen libro- :D .-**

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Londres, las manos ocupadas con las bolsas de provisiones, la mirada atenta y el semblante tranquilo, algo que la definía, su equilibrio, podía servir el té sin derramar una sola gota, incluso aunque estuviera al lado de un tiroteo y ahora mismo ella tenía el presentimiento que se le requería justo para eso… estar tranquila en medio del huracán.-

Mientras se dirigía a los desolados edificios su teléfono sonó, usualmente lo hubiera ignorado hasta llegar a su destino pero ese día era diferente, sabía que debía revisar, puso las bolsas en el suelo y tomo el aparato.-

_**-Date prisa-MH**_

Usualmente hubiera rodado los ojos pero hoy… hoy era diferente, hoy era grave, sabía que la necesitaba en serio y ella no iba a defraudarla, aceleró su paso y divisó el viejo edificio, sonrió con alivio, se dirigió a una puerta lateral y entró a un laberinto de paredes y puertas. Si fuera cualquier otro mortal tardaría hasta 3 horas en llegar a su destino, pero ellas conocían muy bien ese laberinto, habían crecido en él, lo habían asimilado y en cierto modo también lo habían construido, ese era su refugio, ese era el lugar más seguro sobre el planeta tierra para las dos, ahí había parado ella cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola en el mundo, ahí había parado su mejor amiga después de esa abominable navidad, así que ni siquiera se cuestiono a dónde dirigirse cuando recibió ese mensaje –_**Necesito ayuda, es de vida o muerte**_- había estado viendo las noticias, sabia de que se trataba, sabía que iba a estar ahí muuuuuucho tiempo, solo fue a la tienda más cercana, compro víveres y se dirigió al desvencijado edificio, giro la manecilla, tomo aire profundamente y abrió la puerta lentamente dispuesta a consolar a su mejor amiga después de que el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón –despreciable genio narcisista- se hubiera tirado del tejado de St. Barts.-

-Ya estoy aquí Molls, como siempre buena ami…..-y no pudo continuar.-

Se había imaginado a Molly Hooper recostada en el sillón que habían conseguido para el amplio salón hecha un mar de lagrimas, dolor y desesperación, también se la había imaginado recostada contra una esquina con la mirada perdida en el vacío en estado de shock preguntándose que había hecho mal –patético tal vez, pero tenía que estar lista para todo- pero lo que no esperaba ver era al despreciable genio narcisista sentado en el mullido sillón, con las manos juntas como en posición de oración y sus fríos ojos azul fijos en ella con una ceja levantada. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente, se dio cuenta que había votado los víveres pero no le importó, no abrió los ojos y esperó que su respiración se equilibrara, nunca había creído en fantasmas y por supuesto no empezaría ahora, así que cuando pudo articular palabra pudo hacerlo clara y "pacíficamente".-

-¡MOLLY HOOPER ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?¡

-En defensa de la señorita Hooper…

-¡DIJE MOLLY HOOPER, NO SHERLOCK DEMENTE HOLMES…. MOOOOOOOLLLLYYYY!

-Ok Alex… antes que nada quiero que respires…- dijo una muy asustada Molly Hooper.-

-¡¿RESPIRAR?!¡ESTOY RESPIRANDO, LA PREGUNTA ES ¿PORQUE CARAMBAS ESTA EL RESPIRANDO?!

-Alex…

-¡TODO MUNDO LO VIO TIRADOTE EN EL SUELO MOLLS Y AHORA VENGO AQUÍ…!

-¡BASTA ALEX! solo basta…- Molly respiro profundamente y prosiguió- siéntate y te explico todo

-No creo necesario explicarle "todo"…

-¡Ohhh, por supuesto que es necesario Sherlock! Si va a ayudarnos ella debe saberlo "todo". Alex siéntate, esta va a ser una charla muuuyy larga…

Una hora, seis fiambres y dos tazas de té después Alexandra Gates estaba tomando aire profundamente como si la acabasen de sacar del agua antes de ahogarse.-

-Wow-susurró cuando pudo articular palabra-increíble, ciertamente increíble.-

-Sí, ciertamente Molly hizo un gran trabajo orquestando esto…

-No Molly, Sherlock, tú. Es increíble que después de todo si tengas un corazón… y no lo niegues, acabas de renunciar a tu vida entera por salvar a quienes amas…

-Amor no es una palabra que yo…

-Nop, no la ocuparías pero es la correcta.-

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy enamorado de 3 personas?-dijo circunspecto

-Hay diferentes clases de amor Sherlock Holmes, no solo el romántico, por la familia y amigos también se puede sentir amor, y eso, detective cara dura es lo que tú sientes por la señora Hudson, Lestrade y John Watson.-

-Bueno, felicidades, ya dedujiste a Sherlock Holmes, ahora la pregunta del millón es… ¿nos vas a ayudar?

* * *

**yy…. Eso es todo… por el momento… ¿dirá que si? Díganme, cuéntenme. Cualquier observación, regaño o demanda, justo aquí debajo, nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
